Beginnings
by kakashifan7
Summary: Night falls, but the sun will rise again. A goal is reached and another goal will be set. A boy dies, and a boy finds the meaning of life. A story of life and love. KakashixRin


Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto.

Spoilers: Kakashi's gaiden

Author's note: This is my 2nd fanfic. Kakashi is the best!! Just to clear things up for my story, the words in italics mean it's in someone's point of view(POV) or thoughts. It will say who's POV it is in the beginning of the section or whatever you would like to call it. The first chapter is longish and my other chapters will probably be shorter. Also- I have no idea when I will update, it might take a while because I write at random times. I know it's annoying to wait, so I'm really sorry. Hoe you enjoy anyways. Also, If the ending of the story is really bad it's probably because I decided I was too lazy to finish the story but I did it just so I wouldn't keep people waiting. That's it for now- hope you enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-A Frightened Girl and a Different Boy

Rin POV

_Just 2 days ago, he died. 2 days ago was the first time i saw someone die by getting crushed liked that. 2 days and we have to go on another mission. This time only me and Kakashi-kun. Sensei has been going on his own missions an awful lot lately. At least sensei was able to arrange a mission that only involved setting up a few traps near the border. I don't know how I'm going to face Kakashi-kun. _

_Looking back, I realized that 2days ago was the first time Kakashi-kun cried. I never saw him so sad before. It scares me. And I just wonder how lonely Kakashi-kun must be. My dad's been gone for a long time and now Obito is gone too. I know I'll get over it and cry once in a while. But for Kakashi-kun- I think it gets worse. No one is there for him- no one to comfort him- no one to ask how was mission. No one. _

_Me- I have everyone. My mom and onii-sama are worrying but I don't tell them a thing. They don't need to know how horrible it was. My friends,Yuki-chan, Hana-chan, Asuma-kun, Hayate-kun, even Gai-kun and many others. They all are worrying about me, so I tell them bits of it. But not the fact about the sharingan. I don't think anyone should know yet. _

_I quickly go to our meeting place. I don't want to be late- but then again, it doesn't matter anymore. and so I wait there, under the sakura tree. I check the time, and its time- I look around me. Where's Kakashi-kun? It's not like him to be late._

____________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi POV

_I stared in the cold blood stained eyes of the people above me. It hurt, but I didn't feel like fighting back. After all, it was my fault that Obito, their cousin died. Yeah, it was all my fault. But Rin-chan... She's waiting isn't she? Wait... Why am I always thinking about her? Rin. Rin. Rin..._

Kakashi quickly got out of the mess and returned to his so called home. Using the kit he received from Rin and the bits of medical ninjustu he knew, he healed his wounds the best he could. Then, glancing at the clock that told him he was 1/2 an hour late, he rushed to the place he knew Rin would be.

"Gomenesai" Kakashi muttered as he quickly looked away. He could feel his heartbeat increasing and his face turning red. Good thing it was a gloomy day and his mask covered half of his face. "Kakashi-kun, ummm-" Rin started, but decided not to ask. Sure, she was curious as to why he was late, but it did'nt matter anymore.

" So... Let's go. Our mission is to umm, is to...." Kakashi stuttered. What was going on? He never forgot what the mission was. Obito would, even Rin and sensei sometimes, but never Kakashi, the genius.

" To set traps in area 15B, I have the map in case you want to look." Rin offered with a look of suspicion but dared not to say anything.

"uhhh, right. I remember now" Kakashi answered. The two of them went on their way with slience.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Rin POV

_What is this smell? I'm scared. Maybe it's just me, but I can smell a trace of blood. Death is a horrible thing. Obito… Where are you to make me laugh? Obito, you were such a great friend. Always happy and doing your best, Obito, Ob-…. _

Rin stopped in her tracks and whimpered as she slipped off the branch. "RIn! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he caught Rin from her fall. Rin looked at Kakashi dazed. _Kakashi sounded so concerned. Why? Did anything matter anymore? We all die in the end so why not now? Wait- what am I thinking?_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi POV

"Let's take a br-" Kakashi was cut off as he whipped up a kunai to block the sharp needles aiming for him. _Poison. Crap- they got Rin. How could I not notice their presence sooner? How many are there? One? Two? Two. O.k. They're fairly strong, but if it's for Rin-chan, I think I can handle two.A promise is a promise. _And in just a few minutes, Kakashi pinned them down easily and took his blade to cut the two throats of the enemy- "STOPPP IT!" Rin sobbed. "NO more blood- onegai- " She cried, shaking in terror.

Kakashi looked at Rin- He saw her tears, her grieving eyes and her fear. And he was absorbed in Rin's pain and suffering- forgetting that the enemy was still there and that he had a fight that needed to be fought. Rin screamed again as Kakashi felt his arm being sliced and Kakashi was back in action again.

He pounced back as the two enemy ninjas rose to their feet. As one performed hand seals the other charged. Kakashi could feel himself being hurled to the ground. _I have to do something. Rin is in a defensless position- I gotta act quick. I should use that,but- it won't work well alone- I need something else to go along with it or it won't be effective. The sharingan… _ Kakashi teared the bandages from his left eye. And he saw it. The blue swirls of chakra flowing in their bodies. Everything was so clear and amazing. If time had allowed it, Kakashi would have stopped and watched, but he had to attack. "CHIDORI" Kakashi yelled as his hand, filled with electrical currents, charged into the ninjas with a flash.

Kakashi searched through the corpses and found what he was looking for- an anitidote. He rushed to Rin who was lying on the floor and tilted a few drops of the liquid into her mouth. In a few minutes she woke up.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rin POV

"Kakashi-kun?" Rin looked up and saw her teammate. Somehow, he looked different. She couldn't quite figure what was different but she knew that Kakashi wasn't the Kakashi she used to "know".

"Rin-chan, are you ok now?" Kakashi asked. Rin smiled as she got up. "I'm fine- we can go and finish our mission" She assured. Kakashi nodded in agreement hesitantly.

When they got to their destination- Kakashi made Rin sit down as he prepared all the traps. "but- I should do something too" Rin insisted. "It's ok- u just woke up from poisoning- you shouldn't push yourself" Kakashi answered as he quickly got to work. Rin stood there with no choice but to listen and waited for Kakashi to finish the job.

"Kakashi-kun, you're hurt!" Rin said abruptly as the two of them headed back to Konoha.

"Oh, yea…. It's nothing." Kakashi said, but allowed Rin to heal his arm. _How could I not notice before? I cause so much trouble._ "Kakashi-kun, I'm so sorry- I- I-" Rin stuttered as the tears came down.

"Rin-chan, Don't worry- You were poisoned before and it's not your fault. It's actually mine because I failed to notice the enemy. I'm sorry" Kakashi said softly, in a tone that sounded so unkakashi-like.

"No- it's not kakashi-kun's fault" Rin said. "Well, lets just go back home quickly now, okay?" Kakashi suggested and on the way back, no more words were spoken.


End file.
